Ein unromantisches Angebot
by prelence
Summary: John wartet im Krankenhaus auf Sherlocks Erwachen, während er sich daran erinnert, wie sie zusammen gekommen sind.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: ****Prelence**  
**Titel: ****Ein unromantisches Angebot**  
**Inhalt:**** John wartet****im Krankenhaus auf Sherlocks Erwachen, während er sich daran erinnert, wie sie zusammen gekommen sind.**  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Teil: ****1**/3  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):**** John Watson/Sherlock Holmes**

**Teil 1**

Warten.

Wie lange wartet man im Durchschnitt seines Lebens? Eigentlich doch immer. Man wartet doch immer auf irgendetwas. Auf den Bus, am Geldautomat, an der Kasse. Und man wartet meist sogar mehrfach. Auf einen Anruf, auf den Sechser im Lotto, auf die große Liebe. Auf was auch immer. Aber nicht immer ist Warten anstrengend. Man hat sich an dieses positive Warten gewöhnt und ist gut darin geworden. Dieses Warten wird kaum noch als solches wahrgenommen. Aber es gibt auch das andere Warten, dieses drängende Warten, das Gefühl, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, gleich platzen zu müssen, sollte die Warterei nicht bald ein Ende haben. Ein Gefühl, das man genießen kann, vorausgesetzt man wartet auf etwas Gutes. Und da wäre man dann wieder bei dem positiven Warten.

John wartet am Fenster des langen, grauen Krankenhausflures. Draußen am Himmel türmen sich dunkelgraue Wolkenberge auf, es wird sicher gleich regnen. Welkes Laub liegt auf den Boden und mit jeder Windbö, die durch die parkähnliche Gartenanlage rauscht, fallen mehr und mehr vertrocknete Blätter auf den Boden. Es ist ungemütlich draußen. Die Menschen auf dem Gehweg tragen Mantel und Schal oder halten sich mit den Händen den Kragen zu. Sie gehen geduckt, versuchen dem Wind zu trotzen.

Warten kann auch grausam sein.

Damals in Afghanistan hatte John einmal zwei ganze Tage in einem provisorischen Schützengraben gewartet. Darauf gewartet, dass die Schießerei aufhörte. Bis heute dachte John, dass dies das schlimmste Warten seines Lebens gewesen war. Nicht zu wissen, ob man auf das Weiterleben oder auf den Tod wartet. Aber das hier, das hier im Krankenhaus ist schlimmer. Viel, viel schlimmer. Die Angst, ihn zu verlieren, gepaart mit Untätigkeit, nicht selbst helfen zu können. Johns Herz krampft sich mehr und mehr zusammen. Es müsste doch bald eine Nachricht geben? Warum kommt kein Arzt und bringt ihm die beruhigende Nachricht, dass die Operation gut verlaufen ist? Weil es keine beruhigende Nachricht gibt?

John zwingt sich, diesen Gedanken nicht weiterzudenken.

„John?" Mrs. Hudson hat sich unbemerkt genähert und berührt ihn sachte an der Schulter. „Ich habe Ihnen einen Tee aus der Kantine mitgebracht."

Mit dankbarem Blick nimmt John den Tee. Die Wärme, die durch den Pappbecher dringt, tut gut.

„Ich habe ein paar Sachen von Sherlock zusammengepackt." Sie deutet auf eine kleine Sporttasche zu ihren Füßen.

„Danke." John nickt und nippt am Tee.

„Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich anzurufen." Sie berührt John nochmals an der Schulter. Tröstend.

Die Warterei geht weiter. Nachdem er den Tee ausgetrunken hat, tigert er den Flur auf der Suche nach einem Mülleimer entlang. Eine Art Beschäftigung. Zwei Ärzte kommen ihm entgegen, aber sie passieren ihn. Sie sind nicht wegen ihm hier.

„Dr. John Watson?", ruft eine weibliche Stimme hinter John. Er fährt herum.

„Ja?"

„Sie sind der Lebensgefährte von Mr. Holmes?"

Wieder bejaht John.

„Die Operation ist gut verlaufen" - die Worte, die John hören, wollte, doch die Ärztin blickt zu ernst, um Erleichterung zu signalisieren – „Mr. Holmes Zustand ist jedoch noch kritisch. Er ist sehr schwach." Sie versucht, echtes Mitgefühl in ihre Worte zu legen, aber sie hat so etwas zu oft gesagt, es hat sich eine Art Routine entwickelt. Eine eiskalte Klaue umklammert Johns Herz, greift jetzt nach seiner Kehle. Er kann nichts sagen.

„Folgen Sie mir." John folgt der jungen Ärztin weiter den Flur entlang, zum Aufzug in den dritten Stock. Dort herrscht mehr Betrieb. Viele Krankenschwestern eilen geschäftig über den Flur, der sich optisch nicht von dem anderen Flur unterscheidet. Ein Helfer schiebt ein leeres Bett vor sich her.

„Bitte." Die Ärztin weist auf eine Zimmertür.

„Darf ich?", fragt John. Er meint das Papier auf dem Klemmbrett mit den Diagnosen. Sie zögert, doch dann gibt sie es ihm.

„Fügen Sie es bitte zu der Mappe am Fußende des Bettes, ja?"

„Natürlich." Johns Augen fliegen bereits über das Papier. Ihm wird schwindlig. Zuviel Wissen. Zum ersten Mal verflucht er, dass er Arzt ist und ihm all die Fachworte und Werte etwas sagen. Und sie sagen ihm nichts Gutes. Sherlock geht es nicht gut.

„Die nächsten 24 Stunden sind entscheidend", sagt er mehr zu sich selbst und nimmt gar nicht wahr, dass die Ärztin bestätigend nickt. John klopft dann sachte an die Tür und betritt den Raum. Das Krankenzimmer ist überraschend ansprechend. Die Wände sind in einem hellen Orangeton gestrichen, die Möbel sind nicht in Krankenhaus-Grau, sondern in moderner Kieferoptik gehalten. Wenigstens etwas.

Sherlock liegt eingerahmt in mitten von Monitoren, Kabeln und Schläuchen. Es ist beklemmend. So künstlich, so unnatürlich. John fühlt sich noch kleiner und hilfloser als vorhin auf dem Flur. Die eiskalte Klaue lässt sein Herz einfach nicht los, drückt so fest, dass er glaubt, daran zu ersticken. Sherlock ist bleich - John weigert sich, das Wort ‚leichenblass' zu denken -, die geschlossenen Augen sind dunkelblau unterlaufen. John liebt Sherlocks schlanke Erscheinung, aber vor ein paar Stunden in der Notaufnahme, als die Ärztin ihn mit Fragebogen bewaffnet zu Sherlocks Gesundheit befragte, war er getroffen in sich zusammengesunken.

„An der Grenze zum Untergewicht", hatte die Ärztin gemurmelt und Sherlocks Gewicht in den Anamnesebogen eingetragen.

„Alkohol? Raucher?"

„Nikotinabhängig." Johns Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern. Hätte er etwas tun müssen? Wieso hatte er das einfach so akzeptiert? War es so? Oder hatte er einfach irgendwann aufgegeben, Sherlock in diesen Punkten ändern zu wollen?

„Und Kokain… aber das liegt schon ein paar Jahre zurück."

Sie kritzelte auf dem Papier. „Und Sie sind Mediziner?"

„Ich bin Mediziner, kein Moralprediger!", war es aus John unbeabsichtigt scharf herausgebrochen.

Und jetzt fragt sich John wieder, ob er irgendwas hätte tun können. Vielleicht wäre Sherlocks Gesamtzustand jetzt besser, vielleicht wäre er stärker, nicht so schwach und hilflos, würde nicht so bleich und verletzlich in dem scheinbar riesigen Bett liegen. Pflichtbewusst fügt John das Papier der Ärztin zu der Mappe hinzu, die in einem Fach am Fußende des Bettes steckt. Er greift sich den Stuhl, der am Fenster steht und zieht an die Seite des Bettes. Unwillkürlich bemüht sich John, leise zu sein. Sein Herz scheint endlich wieder zu klopfen, als er nach Sherlocks Hand greift. Sie ist kühl. Vorsichtig streicht John über die feinen Linien.

„Sherlock", flüstert er, seine Stimme klingt stickig. John ringt nach Luft. Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihm jetzt Tränen in die Augen steigen. Er küsst Sherlocks Hand, seine warmen Lippen brennen regelrecht auf der kühlen Haut. Eine Träne tropft von seiner Wange auf das weiße Laken des Bettes. Rasch wischt er sie weg. Stark sein, das hat John auch immer den Angehörigen gepredigt.

„Sie müssen jetzt ganz stark sein." Das war sein Satz gewesen. Im Krieg, wenn keine Angehörigen da waren, hatte er immer energisch 'Du musst jetzt durchhalten! Kämpfe!" gerufen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so schwer ist, stark zu sein. Und durchzuhalten, zu kämpfen war vermutlich noch viel schwerer.

John umfasst jetzt Sherlocks Hand mit beiden Händen, hält sie warm, drückt sie sanft. „Kämpfe!", flüstert er leise. Plötzlich ist John unglaublich müde. Er bettet seinen Kopf auf die Kante der Matratze, noch immer Sherlocks Hand haltend. Es ist unbequem und er wird ziemlich schnell ein steifes Genick haben, aber das ist ihm egal. Ein steifes Genick wird das kleinste Problem sein. Erschöpft schließt er die Augen.

…..

John kann sich noch ganz genau an den Tag erinnern, als er von der Fortbildung zurückkam. Zwei Tage hatte die Fortbildung gedauert, ein verbindliches, regelmäßiges Muss als Mediziner, auch wenn er mittlerweile nur in einer Husten-und-Schnupfen-Praxis arbeitete. Eigentlich war er froh gewesen, ein paar Tage rauszukommen. Sherlocks Laune war seit Wochen unterirdisch. Und das war noch schmeichelnd ausgedrückt. Die Wand und die Decke hatte Sherlock bereits malträtiert, alle nur denkbaren, seltsamen Versuche waren gemacht, es gab nichts mehr, um Sherlocks Laune aufzumuntern. Nur ein Fall konnte helfen, aber der war weit und breit nicht in Sicht. Also war John durchaus gerne aufgebrochen.

Und hatte Sherlock furchtbar vermisst.

Die Vortragsreihe selbst war ganz gut, aber die Gespräche in den Pausen und beim Mittagessen... Alle so furchtbar schlau und noch schlimmer beim gemeinsamen Abendessen. Mein Haus, meine Frau, mein Auto, meine OP-Erfolge, mein Swimmingpool. Es war unerträglich. Ja, alle wollten sie den anderen übertrumpfen, alle wollten sie gut dastehen und zeigen, was für ein tolles, aufregendes Leben sie doch führten. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte sich John genau dort gesehen. Genau dort, die gleichen Gespräche hatte er in Gedanken bereits Jahre im Voraus geführt und hatte sich das so wunderbar ausgemalt. Nichts war aus alledem geworden, das Leben hatte anderes für ihn vorgesehen.

Und so konnte er jetzt über diese Art von Gesprächen lächeln.

Er hatte sein eigenes Abenteuer. Er hatte Sherlock.

Sherlock. Leise seufzend nippte John an seinem Wein und starrte in das Feuer des offenen Kamins. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Ob sich Lestrade gemeldet hatte? Ob Sherlock ohne ihn in ein neues Abenteuer gestartet war? Würde Sherlock ihn dann vermissen? Oder würde er es gar nicht bemerken, dass John nicht da war?

Nein, John schüttelte den Kopf. Sherlock würde es bemerken. Es war Sherlocks Idee gewesen, ihn mitzuschleppen. Das war alles von ihm ausgegangen. Also hatte er sich doch einen Partner gewünscht. Einen Partner, der so manche Spitze aushalten konnte. John lächelte jetzt ein wenig bitter. Hoffentlich beobachtete ihn niemand genau, vermutlich würde dieser jemand dann schon in Gedanken die Überweisung in die Psychiatrie schreiben. John musste nun selbst über seine Vorstellung lachen. Aber die Bitterkeit war nicht so ganz weggewischt. Gewiss, Sherlock war niemals so direkt und so gemein zu ihm, so wie zu manch anderen, aber er konnte ihn durchaus übersehen und übergehen, oder, was John manchmal sogar schlimmer fand, er ging auf seine Ideen ein, nur um ihm später zu offenbaren, dass Johns Überlegungen alle ganz falsch waren.

Ja, Sherlock war und blieb ein Fall für sich. Und doch. John mochte die Begeisterung, die sein Mitbewohner ausstrahlen konnte. Seine Augen, die so lebhaft Feuer sprühten und seine Locken, die sich dann lausbubenartig in die Stirn kringelten.

„Hey, John, so gedankenverloren am Feuer?", rief einer der Kollegen und John zwang sich, sich den anderen zuzuwenden und sich wieder an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen.

Er vermisste Sherlock. Er vermisste ihn wirklich. So sehr, dass das es wehtat.

Dennoch betrat er zwei Tage später mit einer gehörigen Ungewissheit wieder die Baker Street 221b. Gab es einen neuen Fall? Sollte er sich dann freuen, dass Sherlock besser gelaunt sein würde? Oder überwog eher die Enttäuschung, nicht von Anfang an mit von der Partie gewesen zu sein? Oder würde Sherlock im Schlafanzug trotzig wie ein kleines Kind auf der Couch liegen?

Fast ein wenig aufgeregt, Sherlock nach zwei Tagen wiederzusehen, nahm John gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und öffnete die Tür zur ihrer Wohnung mit einer schnellen Bewegung.

„Sherlock?", rief er atemlos. Die Glasschiebetür zur Küche war geschlossen. John rief noch einmal seinen Namen, bevor er die Tür vorsichtig aufmachte.

„Setz die auf oder schließ die Tür hinter dir", sagte Sherlock ohne aufzublicken und deutete mit seinem Finger im Latexhandschuh auf eine transparente Schutzbrille, wie er sie trug, auf dem zugestellten Tisch.

„Freut mich auch, dich wiederzusehen", sprudelte es aus John hervor. Er hatte sich eine andere Begrüßung erhofft, aber nicht unbedingt erwartet. „Wie war die Fortbildung, John? - Totlangweilig. - Wirklich?"

„John, bitte", unterbrach Sherlock. In der Versuchsapparatur vor ihm auf dem Tisch brodelte und blubberte es. Sherlock nahm seinen Laptop auf das rechte Bein und tippte hastig ein paar schnelle Notizen in die Tastatur. Das Experiment war offensichtlich im vollen Gange und John störte nur. Enttäuscht über seine Nichtreaktion seufzte John und ließ ihn mit seinen Glaskolben und Petrischalen allein. Irgendwie hatte er sich seine Rückkehr anders vorgestellt, anders erhofft.

Mit gedrückter Stimmung ging er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch und leerte seine Reisetasche. Zumindest hatte Sherlock eine Beschäftigung gefunden, die weder das Durchsieben der Wand mit Johns Waffe noch irgendwelche Drogen beinhaltete. Er sollte darüber froh sein, sagte sich John.

Als er später zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, telefonierte Sherlock mit seinem Handy am Ohr. Er trug immer noch die Latexhandschuhe, nur die Brille hatte er abgelegt. John wühlte sich durch den Blätterwald an Zeitungen auf dem Tisch und versuchte herauszuhören, mit wem er redete. Sherlock hatte schnell das Wer und Wo abgeklärt, verhandelte über die Bedingungen und gab sich dabei äußerst unnachgiebig. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen zeigte bereits sein gewecktes Interesse.

Kaum hatte Sherlock aufgelegt, ballte er die Fäuste, hüpfte und sprang, die Beine in die Luft werfend, hoch. „Endlich, endlich, ein Mord! Fantastisch! Großartig! Wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen!" Er hüpfte, drehte sich, packte John mit beiden Händen bei den Oberarmen und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Überrascht spürte John die weichen Lippen seines Mitbewohners, doch bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, war der Kuss auch schon vorbei.

„Komm, John, wir müssen los. Zum Tatort!", rief Sherlock und eilte auf den Flur, ohne irgendwas erklärt oder mitgeteilt zu haben. John hörte seine Schritte auf der Treppe, dann war er draußen.

Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern berührte John seine Lippen und ließ sie federleicht darüber fahren. Sein Herz pochte laut in der Brust. Der Kuss – bisher hatte er nur in seinen Träumen stattgefunden, im Wachzustand hatte er ihn ausgeklammert, aber jetzt konnte John ihn innerlich nicht mehr umschiffen. Er wollte Sherlock küssen und Sherlock sollte ihn küssen.

John konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass Sherlock jemanden küsste, ohne ihn oder sie dabei nicht zu analysieren, was nicht gerade förderlich für die Leidenschaft war. Vermutlich konnte er sehr viel aus einem Kuss herauslesen. _„Der französische Kuss, besonders gern beim Vorspiel im Einsatz. Ein Kuss mit geöffnetem Mund und Zunge. Die Lippen..." _Wenn Sherlock mit jemandem redete, schien er das Interesse dreißig Sekunden, eine oder zwei Minuten aufrecht erhalten zu können, bevor er sich angeödet abwandte. John konnte sich ihn mit niemandem vorstellen.

Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer stehen zu bleiben, sich seine Jacke zu nehmen und nach draußen zu rennen.

Sherlock saß bereits im Taxi, das er herangewunken hatte. „Wo bleibst du?", fragte er. Seine Geduld hielt sich wie immer in Grenzen und gerade jetzt, wo ein Mord seine Fähigkeiten forderte, gab es keine Sekunde zu verlieren. John murmelte ein Sorry und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Während der Fahrt war er mehrfach versucht, Sherlock nach dem Kuss zu fragen. Er hatte bereits leicht die Lippen zur Frage geöffnet, als er sich abermals dagegen entschied und aus dem Fenster sah. Schließlich sagte Sherlock etwas. „Du willst wissen, worum es geht", konstatierte er und erzählte ihm, wo sie hinfuhren und was sie vor Ort laut Lestrade erwartete. Danach hing John ergebnislos seinen Gedanken nach.

Am Tatort schickte Sherlock zuerst einmal alle fort, allen voran Anderson, den er gleich zur Begrüßung beleidigt hatte. Lestrade koordinierte seine Männer und ließ den Consulting Detective machen.

John beobachtete Sherlock, normalerweise hörte er seinen Deduktionen gespannt zu und war jedes Mal erstaunt über seine präzisen Schlussfolgerungen, doch heute starrte er ihn nur an und war vollkommen in Gedanken. Sein Herzschlag raste laut und schnell und wandelte sich zu einem Rauschen in seinen Ohren, das alles andere ausblendete. Seine eigene Schlussfolgerung traf John, während er Sherlocks Mimik verfolgte, wie ein Blitz: Es hatte ihn richtig erwischt.

Alles an Sherlock war anders und seltsam, was ihn von Anfang an fasziniert hatte, aber was John jetzt fühlte, war mehr als bloße Faszination. Plötzlich fielen ihm all die Dinge wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das ewig aufmerksame Beobachten von Sherlock, die peinliche Röte auf seinen Wangen, als Sherlock nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad kam, die zufälligen Berührungen, die ihm wie elektrische Impulse vorkamen, das schmerzliche Vermissen seines Mitbewohners, nachdem er lediglich zwei Tage unterwegs war und schlussendlich der Kuss, der sein Herz in nervöses Flattern versetzt hatte.

Dr. John Watson war in Sherlock verliebt.

„John?"

„Mh?", meinte der Angesprochene fragend. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Sherlock angestarrt und fühlte sich ertappt.

„Sag mir, was du siehst", wiederholte Sherlock und warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

Endlich machte John ein paar Schritte vor und schaute sich den Toten an. „Ich sehe...", sagte er langsam, „... einen toten Mann."

„Das sehe ich auch", erwiderte Sherlock genervt.

John zerrte an einem Pulloverkragen, räusperte sich und riss sich am Riemen. Mit klaren Worten diagnostizierten die offenkundig medizinischen Details, die zum Tod des Mannes geführt hatten. Danach wandte er sich Sherlock zu, der sogleich mit seiner Deduktion begann.

Als die beiden im Taxi auf dem Rückweg saßen, schwiegen sie und hingen ihren Gedanken nach; John dachte an Sherlock, während der bereits eine Liste mit Verdächtigen gedanklich durchging.

…..

John schläft immer noch mit dem Kopf auf Sherlocks Krankenbett, als Mycroft eintrifft. Er ist wie stets akkurat gekleidet und führt seinen Regenschirm wie eine modisches Accessoire mit; das einzige, was nicht auf dem Bild passt, ist die Wolldecke in seinem Arm.

„John", sagt Mycroft. „John."

„Was?", nuschelt John verwirrt und blickt auf. Er braucht einem Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er ist und was er hier macht. Sein Blick wandert sofort zu Sherlock, aber der schläft noch. Er sieht schrecklich blass aus. Müde massiert John sich seinen verspannten Nacken mit ein paar Handgriffen.

Mycroft hält ihm die Decke entgehen. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen die Nacht hier verbringen."

„Danke", erwidert John und legt sie über seine Beine. Eine Nacht in diesem Stuhl kann nicht schlimmer sein als die Übernachtungen auf Sarahs hartem Sofa.

Zusammen starren sie Sherlock an, der keinen Mucks macht, um ihre Stille zu unterbrechen. John denkt ein paar Mal daran zu sagen, dass alles gut wird, aber er hat Angst, dass sich seine Worte falsch anhören, sobald er sie ausspricht. Er ist überzeugt, dass Mycroft über Sherlocks Gesundheitszustand informiert ist.

Wahrscheinlich ist er genauso brillant wie sein kleiner Bruder, nur hat sich Mycroft besser an seine Umwelt angepasst, dennoch ist seine Art, seine Besorgnis um Sherlock zu zeigen, äußerst merkwürdig. John erinnert sich an ihre erste Begegnung und das Angebot, Sherlock gegen Geld auszuspionieren. Und dass Sherlock ihn als seinen Erzfeind bezeichnet. Er will gar nicht wissen, wie die zwei Superhirne zusammen aufgewachsen sind.

Andererseits haben John und Harry auch ihre Eigenheiten.

John hat sich gefragt, was Mycroft von ihrer Beziehung, der von Sherlock und ihm, hält. Ob sie ihm manchmal so fremd erscheint, wie, wenn Sherlock John ohne zu fragen, einen Tee macht. So Anti-Sherlock.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Mycroft sie gutheißt. Von Zeit zu Zeit _kidnappt_ Mycroft ihn überraschend – anrufen wäre zu viel des Guten – und hält sich auf dem Laufenden. Lässt Sherlock wissen, dass er alles weiß. Drohungen sind nicht sein Stil, aber vielleicht ist da irgendwo eine hinter dem feinen Englisch gewesen. Spitzen, einige Worte besonders betont, unangenehme Nachfragen betreffen inzwischen auch John. Er ist zwischen die Fronten der Geschwister geraten.

„Brauchen Sie etwas aus der Wohnung?", bietet Mycroft an, nachdem sie lange genug geschwiegen haben.

„Nein", antwortet John, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Nein... ich werde selbst heim fahren. Später."

„Ein Getränk? Etwas zu essen?"

„Nein, ich brauche nichts."

Heute erwarten ihn keine Spitzen, stattdessen legt Mycroft eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wenn Sherlock etwas braucht, John. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit." Er drückt seine Schulter. John kommt diese Vertraulichkeit ein wenig merkwürdig vor.

„Danke", sagt John zum zweiten Mal. Plötzlich kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass man Mycroft als seinen Schwager betrachten könnte – eine beunruhigende Vorstellung, die ihn für einen Augenblick von Sherlock ablenkt.

„Gute Nacht, John", verabschiedet sich Mycroft.

„Gute Nacht."


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Mit aufsteigendem Ärger blickt John auf die mittlerweile von Mycroft geschlossene Zimmertür. Nicht eine Frage zum Zustand seines Bruders, ganz gleich ob Mycroft bereits informiert ist. Er hätte fragen sollen. Das gehört sich als Bruder. Von ganz von alleine wandert Johns Blick bei diesem Gedanken zu den Monitoren, automatische Kontrolle mit ärztlichem Sachverstand. Die Anzeigen beruhigen, jedoch weiß John, dass sich Sherlocks Zustand jederzeit ändern kann. Für eine sichere Prognose ist es noch zu früh. Mit einem Seufzen steht John auf. Das verkorkste Verhältnis der Brüder sollte ihn jetzt nicht berühren. Er tritt ans Fenster und blickt hinaus. Regentropfen prasseln mittlerweile gegen die Glasscheibe, trüben die Sicht. Im Park, in den man auch von hier aus sehen kann, beugen sich die Bäume im starken Wind. Ein Regenschirm wird über die Wiese getrieben, verfängt sich einem der Büsche. John seufzt wieder. Der Regen passt. Zu diesem Tag. Zu seiner Stimmung. Zu Mycrofts Besuch. Zu allem einfach.

„Nicht runterziehen lassen", murmelt John und versucht, sich so selbst Kraft zuzusprechen. Sherlock braucht ihn jetzt. John nimmt wieder seinen Platz an der Seite seines Freundes ein und greift nach dessen Hand. Sie ist kühl. Zu kühl. Besorgt kontrolliert John erneut die Anzeigen. Alles normal. Dennoch, die kühle Hand gefällt ihm nicht. Gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht.

…

John kann sich kaum mehr an die Taxifahrt erinnern, nicht mehr an das Ziel. Waren sie zurück in die Baker Street gefahren oder zuerst ins Präsidium? Bestimmt würde es ihm wieder einfallen, wenn er den damaligen Fall noch einmal genau durchdenken würde. Aber das Ziel der Taxifahrt war auch eigentlich nicht wichtig gewesen. John hing nämlich fest in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er hatte sich in Sherlock verliebt. Verrückt. Unvorstellbar. Und doch so naheliegend. Gewiss, das Zusammenleben mit Sherlock war nicht immer einfach, ganz und gar nicht, aber letztendlich harmonierten sie doch. Sie waren ein Team. Ein Team mit Ecken und Kanten, aber ein Team.

„John? Was sagst du dazu?"

„Hm?" John schreckte auf.

Sherlock sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verwunderung an. Es kam selten vor, dass John derart abwesend war.

„Entschuldigung… ich hab… ich war... ich war in Gedanken." John setzte sich auf und wandte sich dem Consulting Detective zu.

„Wir sollten das Hotel aufsuchen?"

Himmel. Er hatte die komplette Deduktion verpasst. Da Sherlocks Frage eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung war, nickte John. „Sicher", bestätigte er ins Blaue hinein.

Wie immer handelte Sherlock sofort. Schon am Abend hieß es Koffer packen für die Fahrt aufs Land. Wenigstens gelang es John – geschickt, wie er fand – herauszufinden, dass der Tote der seit 1991 in Venezuela verschollene Bruder eines Hotel-Clans war. Die Wohnung des Toten war jedoch definitiv schon länger bewohnt und so hatte Sherlock den Schluss gezogen, dass der verschollene Bruder seit geraumer Zeit unerkannt in London lebte. Aber Gras- und Sandreste an Schuhen und Kleidung ließen annehmen, dass er erst kürzlich außerhalb von London gewesen war. Und das Zugticket, das Lestrade bei dem Toten fand, bestätigte dies im Nachhinein. Der Tote hatte sich definitiv kürzlich in der Nähe des Familienanwesens aufgehalten. Mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er seiner Familie keinen Besuch abgestattet hatte.

„Du hast mitbekommen, dass wir morgen früh aufbrechen?" Die Spitze war nicht zu überhören.

John nickte, bemüht, ab jetzt zuzuhören. Er war doch bis jetzt immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen. Aber immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu seinem WG-Partner. Sherlocks dunkle Locken, die grauen Augen. Wie gleichmäßig seine Lippen geschwungen waren.

John zwang seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf. Der Zug verließ noch im Dunkel den Londoner Bahnhof. Schnell ließ er die Innenstadt hinter sich, passierte die Hinterhöfe der Vorstädte. Dunst und Nebel hing in den Straßen, die Häuserfassaden wirkten trist, doch dann wurden die Häuser weniger, die Stadt wich saftig-grünen Wiesen. So richtig auf dem Land war John schon viele Jahre nicht mehr gewesen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er vergessen hatte, wie entspannend das satte Grün der Wiesen wirkte. Es war, als würde man in eine andere Welt fahren.

Das alte Herrenhaus lag inmitten eines weitläufigen, sehr gepflegten Parks. Das Taxi fuhr bis zu der große Freitreppe vor. Die Sonne brach jetzt durch, verscheuchte die letzten Nebelschwaden. Als er ausstieg, drang das Ploppen von Tennisbällen an sein Ohr. Er blickte sich um, konnte jedoch keine Tennisplätze sehen, vermutlich waren sie rechts hinter der hohen Hecke versteckt. Das Haus, die Parkanlage, alles wirkte teuer. Ein Luxushotel für reiche Londoner, die ein Wochenende auf dem Land verbringen wollten.

„Wir werden gleich dem Senior unser Beileid aussprechen."

„Was?" John blickte zweifelnd zu Sherlock. „Der Mann hat gerade seinen Sohn verloren…"

„Und wir kondolieren. Das tut man doch, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte Sherlock mit scharfer Zunge. „Der Mann ist wie jeder andere des Familienclans ein Verdächtiger. Wir kondolieren!"

John schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Typisch Sherlock. Es fröstelte John. Es war frisch trotz der Sonne. Er fror plötzlich und konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Insbesondere seine Hände waren regelrecht eiskalt.

….

Mit einem Ruck wacht John auf. Eiskalt ist Sherlocks Hand. Wieder der schnelle Blick zu den Anzeigen. Der Puls ist zu niedrig. John springt auf. Sein rechtes Bein ist eingeschlafen. Er stolpert unbeholfen, kann sich an der Bettkante abfangen. Mit hektischen Bewegungen drückt er den Notrufknopf auf dem Nachttisch. Nur wenige Momente später steht die Ärztin in der Tür.

„Der Blutdruck!", ruft John ihr hektisch entgegen.

John hat es kaum ausgesprochen, als der schrille Alarm eines der Geräte seine Worte übertönt. Die Ärztin stürzt an ihm vorbei.

Herzinsuffizienz.

John hat das schon oft erlebt. Während seiner Ausbildung im Krankenhaus. Später als Arzt im Militärkrankenhaus. Er hat es schon im Krieg erlebt, ohne all diese Geräte. Und er weiß, dass er schnell reagieren kann. Er hat so manchen das Leben gerettet. Aber jetzt steht er da, weicht zurück. Andere kommen angerannt. Die Ärztin ruft die Anweisungen wie Befehle. Mit scharfem Ton weist sie ihre Helfer an. Jetzt darf nichts schiefgehen. Jeder muss genau wissen, was von ihm verlangt wird. Immer weiter weicht John zurück, bis er die gegenüberliegende Wand im Rücken hat. Seine Hände versuchen Halt am Beton zu finden. Aber da ist nichts. Da ist nur Sherlock und das Ärzteteam, das um dessen Leben kämpft.

„Ein Perikarderguss!"

„Ultraschall! Wir punktieren! Sofort!"

Viele Stimmen schwirren durcheinander. Und wieder wünscht sich John, er würde das alles nicht verstehen. Er will helfen. Er kennt sich doch aus. Und doch, John ist wie gelähmt. Er kann nicht. Er ist zu nah dran. Soll alles hier enden? Es soll nicht enden. John will nicht, dass es endet. Das hat Sherlock nicht verdient und er auch nicht. Draußen ist es jetzt dunkel, der Regen klatscht laut gegen das Fenster. Der Wind hat sich zum Sturm entwickelt und pfeift um das Gebäude. Draußen ist es Herbst. Und drinnen kämpft Sherlock um sein Leben.

„Hallo." Jemand berührt ihn an der Schulter. Obwohl er die Augen offen hat, ist es, als würde er erst jetzt, durch die Berührung aufgeschreckt, sehen können. Die Geräte blinken wieder gleichmäßig.

„Eine Einblutung ins Herz", erklärt die Ärztin mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wir haben die Flüssigkeit sofort abziehen müssen. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir alles abziehen konnten. Zumal ich befürchte, dass es nachblutet. Wir werden sicherheitshalber eine Drainage legen."

John nickt. Er fühlt sich benommen. Sie rollen Sherlocks Bett aus dem Zimmer. John rührt sich nicht. Ein letzter Blick auf Sherlocks blasses Gesicht. Ganz langsam gleitet John an der kalten Wand herunter, bis er in der Hocke sitzt und sein Hintern beinahe den Boden berührt. Minuten vergehen.

„John?"

John blickt nicht nach oben, nimmt nur aus den Augenwinkeln die feinen, braunen Schuhe wahr. Das teure Leder ist nass vom Regen. Lestrade.

„John? Mein Gott…" Lestrade eilt zu ihm hin.

„Er lebt. Sie legen ihm gerade eine Drainage."

John hört, wie Lestrade aufatmet. Aber John fühlt keine Erleichterung. Er fühlt sich träge und schwer. Nicht nur draußen bricht die Nacht herein und hüllt die Welt in Düsternis, auch sein Herz verfinstert sich.

„Sie wirken erschöpft."

John seufzt. „Ich… ich … ich kann nicht mehr. Es war so schwierig und so umständlich und dann endlich… und jetzt soll es so enden?"

John hört, wie sich Lestrade bewegt. Er kommt auf ihn zu, beugt sich zu ihm hinab und greift ihm energisch unter die Arme. Mit einem Ruck zieht Lestrade ihn in die Höhe.

„John! Reißen Sie sich zusammen!"

„Ich..." Johns Beine wollen ihn nicht tragen, aber Lestrade hält ihn.

„Verdammt noch mal! John! Sie sind Soldat!", brüllt Lestrade und schüttelt ihn. John windet sich aus dem Griff, macht einen Schritt zurück. Mit beiden Händen wischt er sich über das Gesicht. „Sie haben Recht", keucht er, als sei er ein gutes Stück gerannt. Es braucht Kraft, die Düsternis zu vertreiben.

„Was auch immer da gerade gelegt wird, Sherlock schafft das ohne uns. Sie begleiten mich in die Cafeteria. Sie werden etwas essen und wenn ich es mit Gewalt in Sie hineinzwingen muss. Verstanden?"

Was bleibt John anders übrig, als zu nicken?

Die Cafeteria ist leer. Die Auslagen in der Theke sind abgeräumt, der Bereich liegt im Dunkel. Zielstrebig steuert Lestrade den großen Automat an. Er wirft ein paar Münzen ein und entscheidet sich für die Hühnersuppe. Eigentlich hält Lestrade nichts von diesen Automatensuppen, aber im Moment ist das Beste, was er kriegen kann.

„Hier." Er reicht John den heißen Becher, während er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand einen Stuhl an einem der Tische vorzieht. John nimmt den Becher an. Soll er zurückgehen? Was, wenn Sherlock zurückgebracht wird? Was, wenn es wieder ein Problem gibt?

„Setzen Sie sich", fordert ihn Lestrade auf, er lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu. Einen Moment zögert John, doch dann nimmt er Platz, schlingt die Hände um die warme Tasse. Mit einem Mal ist er Lestrade unglaublich dankbar.

„Danke", sagt John und nippt an der Suppe.

Lestrade ermuntert ihn immer wieder, die Hühnersuppe zu essen. John ist trotz der Gesellschaft nicht richtig bei der Sache, unwillkürlich wandern seine Gedanken ständig zu Sherlock. Er betet, dass nichts passiert, während er nicht an seiner Seite ist. Sherlock muss die Nacht einfach überstehen, dann ist er über den Berg.

Lestrade versucht ihn abzulenken, doch das funktioniert nicht wirklich, wenn ihm niemand zuhört. „John? Erde an John? Was sagst du zu einem flotten Zweier auf einem Cafeteriatisch?"

„Was?" John starrt ihn mit einem Mal an.

Lestrade läuft rot an und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. „Nur ein Scherz", lächelt er.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?" John zieht die Stirn in Falten. Lestrade winkt ab. „Sorry, ich bin im Moment kein guter Zuhörer."

Lestrade bewegt ihn, die Suppe aufzuessen. Er ahnt bereits, dass John das Krankenhaus nicht eher verlassen wird, bevor Sherlock nicht stabil ist. Lestrade gibt sich erst zufrieden, als John die Tasse geleert hat. Jetzt wird John bewusst, dass er den Hunger verdrängt hat, während sich seine Gedanken Stunde für Stunde nur um Sherlock drehen.

„Erzählen Sie mir etwas", bittet Lestrade, nachdem John die Tasse beiseite geschoben hat. Bevor John gedanklich abdriften kann, versucht er, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas von einem Fall, etwas... irgendetwas." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Etwas über Sherlock."

….

Das Kondolieren bei dem Vater des Toten mit Sherlock war ein Desaster. Der alte Herr, bei dem es gesundheitlich nicht zum Besten stand, hatte sich schrecklich über die beiden Schnüffler aufgeregt, dass John fast befürchtet hatte, gleich eine Herzmassage durchführen zu müssen. Zumindest konnte Sherlock ihn danach von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen, nicht dass er ihn je ernsthaft in Verdacht hatte. In seiner Verfassung wäre er wohl kaum nach London gereist, um seinen Sohn zu töten.

Sie quartierten sich in dem Herrenhaus in nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern ein und nahmen einen ausgiebigen Brunch ein, genaugenommen aß nur John, weil das Essen Sherlock langsam machte, wie er behauptete. Sherlock begnügte sich mit Tee. Er machte den Alleinunterhalter, denn John war noch immer nicht ganz beim Fall angekommen. Gedankenverloren bestrich er sein Sonntagsbrötchen mit Butter.

Sobald John bewusst geworden war, dass er sich in seinen Mitbewohner verliebt hatte, hatte er sich die weiteren Konsequenzen ausgemalt. John wusste nichts von Exfreundinnen oder -freunden, selbst Mrs. Hudson hatte ihm dazu keine weitere Auskunft geben können. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie Sherlock reagieren würde, wenn John ihm eröffnen würde, was er fühlte. Er musste fast lächeln, wenn er sich Sherlocks hochgezogene Augenbraue vorstellte. Sherlock, der stets ruhig, distanziert und englisch wirkte, auch wenn er die Situation seiner Kontrolle entzog, hätte eine logische, absolut nüchterne Erwiderung parat. Eine Antwort, die John enttäuschen würde.

Die Schwester des Toten, Faye, die als Leiterin des Restaurants im Herrenhaus arbeitete, kam persönlich an ihren Tisch und stellte sich vor, nachdem sie von ihren Beileidswünschen gehört hatte. „Sie kannten meinen Bruder?", fragte sie höflich lächelnd. Sherlock verneinte und bohrte nach, wann sie ihren angeblich verschollenen Bruder zuletzt gesehen hatte. „Mein Bruder galt seit '91 als vermisst. Irgendwann habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass er wahrscheinlich tot ist und seine Leiche nie gefunden wird. Wissen Sie, wir kannten uns kaum, was wohl auch am großen Altersunterschied lag. Ich war damals auf dem Internat, als er nach Venezuela ausgewandert ist."

Faye machte einen koketten Augenaufschlag und lächelte in Johns Richtung.

John erwiderte das Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie es jetzt so erfahren mussten."

Die Frau war etwa in Sherlocks Alter, hatte schokoladenbraune, lange Haare und trug schlichte Kleidung. Sie wirkte sehr elegant und passte gut in das Ambiente des Hauses - und John gefiel ihr eindeutig.

„Das muss Ihnen nicht leid tun...?"

„John Watson. Und Sherlock Holmes."

„John. Ich darf doch John sagen?" John nickte lächelnd. „Faye. Es überrascht mich allerdings, dass mein Bruder ermordet worden sein soll. Nach all den Jahren..." Faye zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sah aus, als würde sie der Vergangenheit nachhängen.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile höflich. Faye erkundigte sich, wie lange sie bleiben wollten und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „Auf bald" bei ihnen.

„Was war das?", fragte Sherlock, kaum dass sie weg war.

„Konversation."

„Für _Konversation_ ist Zeit!"

„Ich war höflich - im Gegensatz zu manch anderen."

Sherlock schnaubte verärgert. „Der Mord interessiert dich offensichtlich herzlich wenig. Du bist, seit wir diesen Fall übernommen haben, nicht bei der Sache. Selbst einem Blinden würden deine Symptome ins Auge stechen. Die ständige, geistige Abwesenheit, die gelegentlich geröteten Wangen, die geweiteten Pupillen-"

John hielt sein geschmiertes Brötchen in der Hand, von dem er einen Bissen getan hatte. „Dahinter steckt _keine_ Frau", stritt er ab.

„_Oh Gott_!", seufzte Sherlock genervt. „Verleg deine amourösen Angelegenheiten auf deine Freizeit und konzentriere dich auf unseren Fall, John."

John gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich.

Sherlock erhob sich und trank den Rest seines Tees im Stehen. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer, folge mir, wenn du bereit bist, dich mit unserem Toten zu beschäftigen."

John ließ seine Brötchenhälfte sinken, während er Sherlock hinterher sah. Es passte Sherlock sehr gut, die meisten sozialen Gepflogenheiten und die Körpersprache seiner Umwelt zu ignorieren, das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er sie nicht erkannte. Man konnte Sherlock autistische Züge unterstellen, aber sein theatralischer Abgang zeigte, dass er mit Kopf und Herz in der Gegenwart lebte. Er hatte Johns Symptome richtig diagnostiziert, sie jedoch nicht auf sich gemünzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er spekuliert, John würde an Sarah oder eine andere Frau denken, die er auf der Fortbildung kennen gelernt hatte.

John seufzte. Er wünschte sich, Sherlock hätte ihn komplett durchschaut, dann wäre es zumindest raus. Nichtsdestotrotz entschied er sich, alleine zu Ende zu essen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern traf er im großzügigen Foyer Faye wieder, die sich freute ihn zu sehen. „Da war der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken", sagte sie lachend. „Ich habe etwas Zeit und könnte dir eine kleine Führung durch die Anlage geben, wenn du Lust hast."

John musste nicht lange überlegen, wenn er daran dachte, dass ein schmollender Consulting Detective auf ihn wartete. Mit Freude stimmte er einem Rundgang zu.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als John an Sherlocks Zimmertür klopfte. Auch nach mehrmaligem Rufen bekam er keine Antwort, kurzerhand schrieb er Sherlock eine SMS.

_Wo bist du? JW_

Die Antwort kam nur Sekunden darauf.

_Erster Stock, links, letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite. SH_

Natürlich hatte sich der Consulting Detective ohne John weiter auf Spurensuche begeben, John hatte ihn noch nie aufgehalten, auch wenn der willig bei der Sache war. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch folgte John der Wegbeschreibung, öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Hausherrn und fand Sherlock, wie er sich an dessen Schreibtisch zu schaffen machte.

„Schließ die Tür hinter dir", sagte Sherlock ohne aufzusehen.

John blieb beim Ausgang stehen, nachdem er hinter sich zugemacht hatte. Sherlock sah gut aus mit dem fliederfarbenen Hemd und den schwarzen Skinny Jeans. Er würde immer Johns Aufmerksamkeit anziehen. Alles an ihm war absurd, komisch und gleichzeitig faszinierend und aufregend. Er war brillant, kaltschnäuzig, flegelhaft, spitzbübisch; ein exzellenter Schauspieler, wenn er seine Ziele verfolgte, aber die meiste Zeit war es ihm herzlich egal, sich politisch korrekt oder gar menschlich zu verhalten.

Sherlock kannte Menschen und ihre Gefühle, selbst wenn er sie nicht unbedingt verstand. Er brauchte nur Muster erkennen, Körpersprache lesen, um auf die Geheimnisse der Menschen zu stoßen. John dachte sich an einen Ausspruch von Mycroft, der einmal an einem Tatort aufgetaucht war. Er hatte gesagt, John solle Sherlock daran erinnern, genau hinzusehen, manchmal würde er die offensichtlichsten Dinge übersehen. Damals hatte John es als weitere Spitze zwischen den Geschwistern hingenommen, aber es stimmte, manchmal musste John ihn auf ganz einfache, offenkundige Dinge hinweisen, die Sherlock für ein bis zwei Sekunden sprachlos machten.

Mit flinken Fingern ging Sherlock die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch durch, bevor er in der Hocke die Schubladen untersuchte. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte Sherlock.

„Wonach suchen wir?"

„Beweise, dass unser Opfer hier war."

John nahm sich das in der Wand eingelassene Bücherregal vor. An dem Staub auf den einzelnen Borden konnte er sehen, welche Bücher zuletzt bewegt worden waren. Eins nach dem anderen öffnete er die Bücher und hoffte, auf etwas Interessantes zu stoßen. „Faye hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen", erwähnte er wie nebensächlich.

„Gut, du bleibst an unserer Hauptverdächtigen dran", sagte Sherlock, seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefend.

„Entschuldige, dass es noch etwas anderes in meinem Leben gibt außer Leichen", parierte John wütend und wirbelte herum.

Sherlock richtete sich hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch auf und straffte seine Statur. „Ehrlich gesagt, John, verstehe ich dein Problem nicht."

„Das tust du nie, oder?"

Sherlock gab ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick. „Wenn du nicht an diesem Fall interessiert bist, frage ich mich, warum du mit mir überhaupt London verlassen hast."

„Ich habe die verrücktesten, gefährlichsten, teilweise illegalen Dinge für meinen durchgeknallt-genialen Mitbewohner getan. Ich gehe für ihn einkaufen, weil es ihn langweilt, mache Tee und lasse ihn meinen Laptop benutzen, wenn der man wieder näher als sein eigener ist. Dank bekomme ich dafür keinen, ich will auch keinen. Ich will... Ich muss ebenso durchgeknallt sein." John schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen."

„Bitte", erwiderte Sherlock eisig. „Du wirst sicher einen stimulierenden Abend mit einer langweiligen Konversation, schrecklichem Essen und fadem Sex haben. Dabei will ich dir nicht im Weg stehen."

John verzog den Mund. Enttäuscht und wütend verließ er den Raum.

Erst zog er sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, aber da er nicht untätig rumsitzen konnte, machte John sich auf eigene Faust auf Spionagetour durch das Herrenhaus.

Am Abend traf er sich wieder mit Faye, Hauptverdächtige hin oder her. Er ahnte jedoch nicht, dass sie von Sherlock beobachtet wurden. Der hatte in einiger Entfernung in einer Sitzecke Platz genommen, von wo er gute Sicht in das Restaurant hatte. Er sah zu, wie Faye lächelte und mit John flirtete, wie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit lässig berührte. John leckte seine Lippen, strich sich durchs Haar; Sherlock kannte die Zeichen. Sie lachten zusammen, fühlten sich sehr wohl zusammen.

Sherlock konnte sie nicht hören, aber er hatte genügend Fantasie, um sich ihre Unterhaltung auszumalen. John lachte über nicht witzige Kommentare von ihr. Faye schmeichelte seinem Ego, schmierte ihm Honig um den Bart, nannte ihn einen großartigen Blogger. Sehr vorhersehbar.

Sherlock hatte geahnt, dass das passieren würde, früher oder später würde John ihn wegen einer Frau verlassen. Es war, als habe der Kuss vor ein paar Tagen nicht stattgefunden. Im Gegenteil der Kuss hatte es nur schwieriger gemacht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

John ahnte zwar nicht, dass Sherlock ihn beobachtete, aber er hatte dennoch das Gefühl, seinen Freund abschütteln zu müssen. Ihn loswerden. Vielleicht weil sich seine Gefühle Sherlock gegenüber verändert hatten und Sherlock ihn nicht nur schmerzlich getroffen, sondern tief verletzt hatte. Fayes Schmeicheleien dagegen taten gut. Sie war eine schöne Frau, und zudem hatte Sherlock Unrecht. Sie war nicht langweilig. Sie war nach ihrem Abitur viel gereist, war in vielen Staaten Afrikas gewesen und hatte einige Monate in Afghanistan gelebt. Sie verstand es, lustige Momente mit nachdenklichen zu verbinden. Und so war es das erste Mal, dass John über Afghanistan sprach. Nicht über den Krieg. Über die Menschen dort. Die fremde Kultur. Über die kleinen, alltäglichen Erlebnisse.

Nach Sonnenuntergang wurde es kalt auf der Terrasse und so entschieden sie sich, das Gespräch drinnen am großen Kaminfeuer mit Wein auf Kosten des Hauses fortzusetzen. Zufällig fiel Johns Blick auf die große Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing.

22:47 Uhr.

Immer mehr der übrigen Hotelgäste, die sich für einen Wein am Kaminfeuer niedergelassen hatten, erhoben sich und entschwanden in Richtung der Zimmer. Es war Zeit, sich zu für diesen schönen Abend zu bedanken und sich zu verabschieden. Oder sitzenzubleiben.

„Es ist schon spät." Faye hatte Johns Blick zu Uhr bemerkt. Sie lächelte sanft.

Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Oder sitzenzubleiben und dann irgendwann, wenn das Kaminfeuer verglühte, sie aufs Zimmer zu begleiten. Mit einer bestimmten Absicht. Schlagartig wurde John bewusst, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er war kein Mensch, der sich alle Optionen offenhielt. Der auf vielen Hochzeiten tanzte. Er wusste, was er wollte. Also würde er sich heute Nacht entscheiden müssen. Sherlocks Kuss hatte es ausgelöst und jetzt war es an ihm, über die Fortsetzung zu entscheiden.

„Bitte entschuldige." John erhob sich und wies mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des dezent, aber dennoch leicht sichtbaren, an der Wand angebrachten Wegweisers zur Toilette.

„Ich warte." Wieder dieses sanftes Lächeln. Sie hegte eine bestimmte Erwartung, diese Nacht sollte nicht hier am Kaminfeuer enden. Umso mehr wurde sich John der Dringlichkeit seiner Entscheidung bewusst, er brauchte einen Moment für sich. Der Weg zur Toilette war durch eine Wand zum Gastraum hin abgegrenzt. John erschrak, als er auf dem schwach beleuchteten Gang beinahe gegen Sherlock prallte, der plötzlich und unerwartet aus dem Schatten eines Mauervorsprungs heraustrat.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte John seinen Freund schärfer an als beabsichtigt an.

„Ich beobachte." Sherlock reagierte auf den Tonfall lediglich mit einem intensiven Blick. Deduktion. John kam sich vor, als würde er durchleuchtet.

John verschränkt automatisch abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer aufs Klo muss, oder wie?"

…

„Ertappt."

Tatsächlich huscht John ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Es ist zwar irgendwie komisch und unpassend mit Lestrade hier in der leeren Cafeteria zu sitzen und ihm das Herrenhaus-Drama, so nannte John den Fall in seinem Blog, mit für Lestrade neuem Schwerpunkt, zu erzählen, aber dennoch tut es gut. Es lenkt ab.

„Genaugenommen erzählen Sie mir mehr von sich als von Sherlock." Lestrade blickt sein Gegenüber auffordernd an. Er möchte mehr hören. Er sieht, dass sich John dabei entspannt.

„Nun ja." Mit beiden Händen hält John weiterhin den nunmehr nur noch lauwarmen Pappbecher fest. Die Suppe weckt Lebensgeister, Lestrade hat Recht behalten. Vielleicht nicht so viele wie eine von Mrs. Hudsons selbstgemachten Suppen geweckt hätte, aber ein paar Lebensgeister schaffte die billige Automatensuppe. „Ich glaube, es geht in meiner – wenn Sie so wollen – in unserer Geschichte nicht um Sherlock, sondern um mich. Sherlock ist Sherlock, wissen Sie. Sie kennen ihn."

„Nun ja, ihr Freund gibt sich große Mühe. Ich habe ihn in den Jahren zuvor so noch nie erlebt."

John lächelt wohlig berührt, bevor er antwortet. „Natürlich." Seine Stimme klingt zärtlich.

Einen Moment schweigen beide.

„Und Sie hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, dass Sherlock in Wahrheit eifersüchtig war?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Sherlock hat sich in solchen Dingen immer sehr zurückgehalten."

„Außer bei Irene Adler."

„Außer bei Irene Adler", wiederholt John. „Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Eine vergangene Geschichte. Danach war wieder alles wie sonst. Wie sollte ich ahnen, dass sich auch bei ihm die Dinge verändert hatten?"

„Ja, Sherlock machte es einem nicht leicht. Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht."

Sie schweigen beide einen Moment.

„Sie fühlten sich also ertappt", nimmt Lestrade den Faden wieder auf.

….

„Ich beobachte im Rahmen meiner Ermittlungen." Die Antwort scharf und präzise.

„Wie…?" John drehte sich automatisch in die Blickrichtung, die Sherlock von seinem Beobachtungsposten gehabt haben musste. Tatsächlich erlaubten die kleinen, in die Abtrennwand eingelassenen Vierrecke eine recht gute Sicht in den Gastraum. Und es war unmöglich, hier bemerkt zu werden. Besonders gut konnte John Faye erkennen. Sie spielte ganz in Gedanken mit ihrem Weinglas, hob es ein wenig an, drehte es zwischen den Fingern, stellte es wieder ab. Nach einer kurzen Pause wiederholte sie das Spiel. Dachte sie über den weiteren Verlauf des Abends nach? John war sich sicher, dass sie darauf hoffte, die Nacht mit ihm zusammen zu verbringen. Sie hatte eindeutige Zeichen gesendet. Umso wichtiger war es, sich jetzt richtig zu entscheiden.

„Du hältst Faye also tatsächlich für eine Verdächtige?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein lieber Freund, habe ich mich mit dem Fall beschäftigt."

„Mein Gott, Sherlock", erwiderte John, „Faye hat ihren Bruder ja kaum gekannt…"

Wieder dieser bestimmte Blick von Sherlock. Winzige Details. Sein Freund suchte nach winzigen Details, um ihn zu analysieren. Versuchte herauszufinden, was er vorhatte oder was er dachte. All das erkannte sein Freund an Details, die sonst niemandem auffielen, denen niemand sonst Bedeutung zumaß.

Aber Sherlock sagte nichts. Das Ergebnis seiner Analyse behielt er diesmal für sich. Er stand nur da. Stille. Dann straffte sich Sherlock, griff sich dabei kurz an den Kragen, als würde er eine Krawatte tragen und eilte mit großen Schritten davon.

John blieb stehen. Blickte noch mal durch das kleine Viereck. Ja, er konnte Faye sehen. Aber er sah sie nur von der Seite. Sein jetzt leerer Platz lag eigentlich noch besser im Blickfeld. Man konnte Faye eigentlich nur sehen, weil er nicht am Platz saß. Wie ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte John die Erkenntnis, dass Sherlock nicht Faye beobachtet hatte, sondern ihn.

Sherlock hatte John beobachtet.

Hitze breitete sich wellenartig in seinem ganzen Körper aus. John schloss die Augen, um die Erkenntnis wirken zu lassen.

….

„Wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen." John wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und steht zugleich auf. Er weiß ungefähr, wie lange so ein Eingriff dauert und möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Sherlock alleine auf dem Zimmer ist. „Sie brauchen nicht mitzugehen… ich komme klar."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ganz sicher", bestätigt John und Lestrade klopft ihn auf die Schulter.

„Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden", ruft John Lestrade hinterher, der jetzt geradeaus zum Ausgang geht. John hingegen macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu Sherlocks Zimmer. Vom Flurfenster aus, kann er im Schein der Parklaternen Lestrades Umrisse erkennen, wie er mit gebeugtem Haupt zum Parkplatz geht. Es regnet und stürmt noch immer draußen. Immer wieder hört John den Wind um das Gebäude pfeifen. Seine Schritte hallen laut auf dem leeren Flur. Fast ein wenig gespenstisch. Eine Schwester kommt ihm entgegen, nickt ihm zu. John nickt zurück.

Seine Einschätzung war richtig, zwei Schwestern, die er noch nicht kennt, schieben Sherlock gerade zurück ins Zimmer. Die Ärztin ist ein paar Schritte hinten dran, als sie John sieht, bleibt sie stehen.

„Die OP ist gut verlaufen."

Ob sie den Stein hören kann, der John vom Herzen poltert?

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Sie wissen, wir müssen die nächsten Stunden abwarten. Ich habe Ihnen im Zimmer ein zweites Bett richten lassen."

„Vielen Dank." Eigentlich will John ablehnen, er will nicht schlafen. Er will am Bett seines Freundes wachen, seine Hand halten, ihm so nahe wie nur irgend möglich sein. Aber er kann sich der großen Müdigkeit, die in seinen Knochen steckt, kaum erwehren. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ein wenig hinlegen, ein wenig ruhen, um Kraft zu sammeln.

Seine Brust hebt sich, als er tief einatmet und die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer öffnet. Er sieht unverändert aus, bleich wie zuvor, völlig reglos mit geschlossenen Lidern und überall endliche Kabel und Schläuche. Neben seinem steht ein weiteres, frisch bezogenes Bett. John gähnt. Er geht zu Sherlock, nimmt seine Hand hoch und drückt einen zarten Kuss mit seinen Lippen auf Sherlocks Handrücken als Zeichen, dass er noch immer an seiner Seite wacht, bevor er es sich in dem zweiten Bett bequem macht.

Er schuldet Lestrade das Ende seiner Geschichte.

….

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelte John die Sonne im Gesicht. Nur widerwillig schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte ins grelle Licht. Er hatte in der Nacht vergessen, die dunklen, schweren Vorhänge vorzuziehen. Die hätten garantiert jedes Licht draußen gehalten und ihm noch ein Stündchen Schlaf gegönnt. Es war warm und gemütlich unter der Bettdecke. John streckte sich wohlig. Er würde noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben. Liegen bleiben und das wohlige Gefühl der richtigen Entscheidung genießen. Alles weitere und ob er am Abend seine Entscheidung immer noch als die richtige betiteln würde, das würde sich dann schon zeigen.

Mr. Punchline, Sherlock Holmes, hatte ihn gestern Abend stehen gelassen, was sehr verwirrend gewesen war, verwirrender als gewöhnlich. Aber John hatte sich entschieden.

John musste Sherlock erzählen, was er für ihn fühlte. Über die Möglichkeit, dass Sherlock seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Das würde er dann sehen, vorerst war John frohen Mutes mit seiner Entscheidung. Er erlaubte sich, das Gefühl der Hoffnung für eine Weile in seiner Brust wachsen zu lassen.

Er stand ganz langsam auf, duschte, zog sich an und klopfte schließlich an Sherlocks Tür, um ihn zum Frühstück abzuholen. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte John ihn mit einem Lächeln, als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Das Frühstücksbüffet soll sehr gut sein, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

„Du weißt, dass ich nichts esse", erwiderte Sherlock kurz angebunden und trat zurück in sein Zimmer, um seinen Spencer Hart-Anzug zu komplementieren. Er strich seinen Kragen glatt, nachdem er in die Anzugjacke geschlüpft war.

„Nicht im Fall-Modus", fügte John hinzu. „Aber eine Tasse Tee wirst du mit mir trinken." So schnell ließ er sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben.

Sherlock sah ihn misstrauisch an. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und bildeten in der Mitte zwei kleine Falten. „Eine Tasse."

Schweigend gingen sie zusammen in das Restaurant. John hatte sich mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstücksteller eingedeckt, während sich Sherlock am Tisch hinter einer groß auseinandergefalteten Zeitung verbarrikadierte.

„Sherlock?", fragte John lauernd. Er biss sich vor Nervosität auf die Unterlippe.

„Mh?", kam es von hinter der Zeitung.

„Sherlock, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Essen bei Angelo?", plauderte John munter drauf los. „Natürlich erinnerst du dich. Du hast gesagt, du wärst mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet. Ja, nicht...? Nun, ich bin dein Kollege, ich bin Teil deiner Arbeit..."

Sherlock senkte die Zeitung und zeigte sich dahinter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, worauf du hinaus willst, aber der Mord ist de facto aufgeklärt, es fehlt lediglich ein handfester Beweis, an den ich mit deiner Nicht-Hilfe gedenke zu kommen."

John starrte ihn überrascht und wütend zugleich an. „Meine Nicht-Hilfe?"

„Präzise. Ich nehme an, du hast dich heute ebenfalls mit Faye verabredet. Wenn nicht, solltest du das tun", führte Sherlock aus und ließ die Zeitung tiefer sinken. „Ich werde den Mord allerdings auch ohne deine Unterstützung aufklären, sofern du wie bisher vorziehst, dich nicht zu beteiligen. Da du nicht über meine Beobachtungsgabe und meine deduktiven Fähigkeiten verfügst, scheint es ein Unmögliches, Faye als Verdächtige zu sehen. Du lässt dich zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten, um in einer attraktiven Frau eine Mörderin zu sehen."

John hätte ihm am liebsten in sein blasiertes Gesicht geschlagen. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was er von Sherlock hörte, und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du es mit mir in einem Raum aushältst. Schlichter, langweiliger, aufrichtiger John Watson. Und Sherlock Holmes, der mit Ekel auf die Welt angesichts der mangelnden intellektuellen Stimulation hinabblickt. Wie könnte jemand wie ich mit jemandem wie dir mithalten?" Eine paar neugierige Gesichter hatten sich ob der Lautstärke in ihre Richtung gedreht.

Sherlock wirkte für einen Sekundenbruchteil ernstlich perplex, bevor er sich fing und sich seine Gesichtszüge normalisierten. „Oberflächlich gesehen mögen wir sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere sein, aber für so oberflächlich habe ich dich nie eingeschätzt", appellierte er an John.

„Wahrscheinlich hältst du – ich kann leider nicht Gedanken lesen – mich für unsagbar idiotisch, weil für mich Gefühle wichtig sind. Ich höre auf meine Intuition, mein Bauchgefühl und das sagt mir, dass Faye keine Mörderin ist", zischte John leise, damit sie nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als jetzt schon auf sich zogen.

„Emotionen sind irrelevant. Sie stehen nur im Weg", erwiderte Sherlock unwirsch.

„Das sind sie absolut nicht", widersprach John heftig. „Ohne sie würde niemand einen Mord begehen. Es gäbe keine Mordmotive. Ohne Gefühle wirst du die Motive nie nachvollziehen."

„Man kann sie lesen." Sherlock hatte seine Zeitung beiseite gelegt, weil sein Begleiter ihn irritierte. Ein derartiger Ausbruch war sonst nicht Johns Art. Er war immer ruhig, brüllte nie wegen einer Tüte Finger oder einem Kopf im Kühlschrank oder Experimenten, die das Badezimmer blockierten. John federte Sherlock Stimmungen und Macken wie Federballschläger zurück.

„Wenn du dich so gut auf Gefühle verstehst, warum hast du dann meine noch nicht _gelesen_? Wie konnte ich mich nur in dich verlieben?" John war aufgesprungen. Er sah Sherlock ein letztes Mal an, bevor er die Flucht aus dem Hotel antrat. Die Blicke, die ihm folgten, waren ihm egal. Völlig durch den Wind eilte er durch das Foyer nach draußen und blieb erst auf dem Fußweg stehen.

John drehte sich um und sah zum Herrenhaus zurück. Er beschloss ein Stück durch die weitläufige Gartenanlage zu gehen, um sich zu sammeln. John fühlte sich überrollt vom Wechselbad der Gefühle. Wenn er schon damit zu kämpfen hatte, wie konnte es denn erst Sherlock ergehen?

Nachdem er eine Weile gegangen war und sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, dass sein Herz nicht mehr bis in den Hals schlug und sein Atem langsamer ging, fischte er seine Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte eine Nachricht an Sherlock: „_Ich kümmere mich um Faye. Tu, was immer du tun musst. JW_" John starrte auf das Display in der Erwartung einer Antwort, die nicht kam. Mit dem Handy in der Hand ging er zurück zum Hotel.

John hatte fast die Terrasse des Herrenhauses erreicht, als sich Sherlock endlich meldete. „_Gib mir bitte Bescheid, sobald du mit ihr zusammen bist und wo ihr euch aufhaltet. SH_" Wahrscheinlich hatte Sherlock für das Bitte im Satz die meiste Zeit gebraucht. Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Johns Gesicht.

Er sah durch die Fenster in das Innere des Restaurants. Sherlock hatte ihren Tisch verlassen. Zum Glück, denn John war noch nicht bereit, ihm gegenüberzutreten, stattdessen schaute er suchend nach Faye, die er schließlich am Empfang fand. John schickte Sherlock schnell einen Text und verwickelte Faye in eine Unterhaltung. Sie wirkte nach der gestrigen Abfuhr erstaunt, dass er sie aufsuchte, war aber nicht abgeneigt, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.

John begleitete sie bei der Arbeit und redete mit ihr, bis Sherlock ihm eine SMS schrieb und John vorschlug, ihn in einer Viertel Stunde auf seinem Zimmer zu treffen.

Nervös stand John später vor Sherlocks Tür und klopfte nach einem kurzen Zögern an. „Es ist offen", rief Sherlock von drinnen. Er stand am Fenster und drehte sich halb zu John, als dieser eintrat. Im hellen Licht der Vormittagssonne wirkte sein Gesicht wie das einer Statue aus Marmor geformt. Eines der Dinge, die Sherlock unmenschlich machte, war seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Menschen, dem Leben, seinem eigenen Leben. Der Meisterdetektiv suchte den Kick in Rätseln, Morden, Puzzeln, ohne einen Deut auf Schicksale, Opfer und Hinterbliebene zu geben. Überleben oder Sterben war einerlei. Nichts tangierte Sherlock, nur das intellektuelle Mysterium war von Bedeutung.

John räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, mein... ich wollte nicht sprichwörtlich mit der Tür knallen", ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich habe bereits vor Monaten bemerkt, dass du mir zugetan bist", sagte Sherlock und wandte sich nun ganz zu ihm um.

John sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast es gewusst?"

„Das – wie sagt man – Anhimmeln war nicht zu übersehen. Im ersten Moment habe ich es für Bewunderung gehalten, aber dann stach mir ins Auge, dass du rot wurdest und du deinen Blick abgewandt hast, wenn ich beispielsweise mit einem offenen Hemd durch unsere Wohnung gegangen bin. Dazu kam dein häufiges Lächeln und die zufälligen Berührungen, die sich mit der Zeit mehrten."

„Also ist es meine Schuld, dass uns alle für ein Paar halten? Ich sende die falschen Signale, ja?", krächzte John leicht heiser. „Dich stört das scheinbar nicht im Geringsten. Du hättest irgendetwas sagen können."

„Wenn ich mich mit allen Spekulationen und Gerüchten beschäftigen würde, die hinter meinem Rücken die Runde machen, müsste ich jeden anbrüllen. Es reicht schon, wenn die Idioten vom Scotland Yard am Tatort zu viel denken", erörterte Sherlock. „Es ist bedeutungslos, was andere über dich und mich denken. Mir gefällt deine Gegenwart, so irritierend sie auch sein mag."

John blinzelte fassungslos und fragte ironisch: „War das Kompliment?"

„Wir fühlen uns in der Gegenwart des anderen wohl. Ich kann entspannen, ohne von dir genervt zu sein. Du bist erträglich. Ich kann behaupten, dass wir ein... gutes Team sind. Ich lasse nicht oft Menschen in meinen inneren Kreis, aber du hast dich bewiesen."

„Wow, ich... Wow. Leidest du unter Fieber, Spock?"

Sherlocks Augen verdüsterten sich für einen Augenblick, worauf John kurz auflachte. „Du musstest es von mir hören."

„Sherlock macht Zugeständnisse", schlussfolgerte John. Er sah auf den Boden, wahrscheinlich war das schon das höchste der Gefühle, was er von dem Consulting Detective erwarten konnte. Als er wieder aufblickte, fragte er: „Warum?"

„John, ich will deine Hilfe bei diesem Fall und jedem anderen." Sherlock hatte sich in den Monaten ihren Zusammenlebens bereits sehr an ihn gewöhnt. Er funktionierte besser mit ihm an seiner Seite, der sich um die emotionalen Belange in seinem Leben kümmerte.

Man konnte die Welt in zwei Gruppen von Menschen einteilen: Diejenigen, denen es unangenehm war und höllische Angst bereitete, dass Sherlock auch noch jedes schmutzige Geheimnis, jede Leiche im Keller ans Tageslicht befördern konnte. Und dann gab es diejenigen, die seine genaue Beobachtung und Kombinationsgabe bewunderten. Von letzteren gab es nur eine Handvoll.

Über zwei Jahrzehnte hatte Sherlock Holmes geglaubt, über allen Emotionen zu stehen. John Watson war die Ausnahme für jede seiner Regeln.

John lächelte. „In den letzten Minuten hast du wohl die nettesten Dinge überhaupt zu mir gesagt. Aber ich will mehr als nur ein Freund und Kollege sein."

„Okay."

Erstaunt zog John die Augenbrauen hoch. „Okay?"

Sherlock leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, das einzige Zeichen seines inneren Sturms. Seine klaren, eisblauen Augen hielten John fixiert. „Wenn Moriaty dich nicht gekidnappt hätte, wäre mir nie bewusst geworden, wie wichtig du für mich bist."

„Du sagst...? Sagst du, dass du... in mich verliebt bist?", brachte John stockend hervor.

„Nach den Symptomen und der allgemeinen Definition zu urteilen bin ich es. Es ist dir nicht aufgefallen? Ich dachte, ich wäre nicht sehr subtil."

„Subtil ist gut." John lachte aufgeregt. „Bei dir hätte auch ein Gedankenleser seine Probleme."

„Du hattest keine Ahnung?" Sherlock fühlte sich wie ein Mann mit einem Baustellenschild mit blinkendem Licht auf seiner Stirn, das jedem entgegen warf, in welchem Gefühlschaos er steckte. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht, seinen aufkeimenden Gefühlen einen Riegel vorzuschieben, was ihm nur schwer gelungen war. Seine Eifersucht gegenüber Sarah, die er erst sehr spät als solche identifiziert hatte, und nun bei Faye hatte ihn schwer beschäftigt, nachdem er den Riegel gelockert hatte.

„Absolut keine!" John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sherlock hatte ihn die ganze Zeit ehrlich angesehen und ließ ihn auch jetzt nicht aus den Augen, dass es John warm ums Herz wurde.

„Ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dich zu küssen?", fragte Sherlock.

John lachte.

Sherlock beugte sich zu ihm. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, vereinten sich. Er schmeckte den Kaffee vom Frühstück, die Marmelade, das Brötchen und John. Der war ein wenig erschreckt, aber auch glücklich, dass Sherlock ihn tatsächlich leidenschaftlich, mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken und der anderen in seinem Rücken, küsste. Der Kuss war nicht besonders behutsam, während John seinen Namen und „Oh, Scheiße" und „Sherlock, ich wusste ja nicht..." überwältigt nuschelte.

„Das war..", sagte John atemlos, „...unerwartet."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er durch das Fenster, das zur Straße lag, wie ein Polizeifahrzeug auf die Auffahrt fuhr. „Faye hat mir gestanden, dass sie ihren Bruder getötet hat. Es war ein Unfall."

Er berichtete Sherlock, wie er ihr das Geständnis entlockt hatte. Fayes Bruder war nach etlichen Jahren wieder aufgetaucht. Ihr Vater hatte den verlorenen Sohn mit offenen Armen empfangen, worauf sich der Tote bereits mit dem Erbe gesehen. Faye hatte ihn daraufhin in London aufgesucht, wo es in seiner Wohnung zu einem Streit gekommen, er unglücklich stürzte und starb.

John lächelte überaus zufrieden, als Sherlock ihn zu seinen Verhörkenntnissen gratulierte und er war gar nicht überrascht als Sherlock mit spitzer Zunge hinzufügte: „Selbstverständlich war ich mir darüber schon gestern im Klaren. Ich wollte sehen, wie lange du br…".

Sherlock kam nicht weiter, denn John packte ihn mit festen Griff im Nacken und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss heran. Einem Kuss, der den letzten Zweifel, wie John sich entschieden hatte, beseitigte. Sherlocks Treffsicherheit hatte ihn auch hier letztendlich nicht verlassen und so verschmolzen sie zu einem innigen Kuss.

…

Mit einem Ruck wacht John auf. Er braucht einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Sherlock. Krankenhaus. Die nette Krankenschwester, die ihm gestern Nacht noch dafür gesorgt hat, dass ein zweites Bett für ihn in Sherlocks Zimmer gebracht wird. Sein zweiter Moment gilt Sherlock und den Monitoren. Sein Freund schläft noch. Blass und schmal. Aber die Monitore sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Erst jetzt bemerkt John, dass Lestrade in der Tür steht. „Entschuldigung", sagt er leise. „Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

„Nein, nein." John fährt sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und schwingt sich dann mit beiden Beinen aus dem Bett, während er weiterspricht. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe gar nicht so lange schlafen wollen."

Die Sonne scheint durch das Fenster, bricht sich in den vielen kleinen Wassertropfen, die an der Scheibe hängen und wirft ein eigenartiges Muster auf den Fußboden.

„Es ist kalt geworden", kommentiert Lestrade Johns Blick aus dem Fenster. Er macht eine kleine Pause. „Ich wollte mich nur vom Rechten überzeugen…."

John lächelt. Wie gestern Nacht hat Lestrades Anwesenheit etwas Beruhigendes. Lestrade ist nicht der typische Fels in der Brandung, dennoch scheint er immer da zu sein. Seine Besorgnis ist echt, und es tut gut zu wissen, dass Sherlock nicht nur John einen Freund nennen kann. Lestrade hält eine Papiertüte hoch. Ein Duft von frischen Brötchen zieht sich das Zimmer.

„Vielen Dank." John nimmt ihm Tüte ab. Sein Magen knurrt. „Ich werde hier essen… ich möchte…"

„Schon gut." Lestrade versteht, dennoch zögert er. „Sie sollten wissen, John, dass es Anzeichen gibt, dass Sherlocks Unfall kein Unfall war."

„Anzeichen?" Die Frage rutscht John aus Gewohnheit aus dem Mund. Er hat keine Lust sich damit zu beschäftigen, nicht jetzt. Die Anzeichen müssen warten. Lestrade nickt. „Heute Nachmittag werde ich noch mal vorbeikommen, vorbeikommen müssen. Es sind einige Fragen zu klären. Die Pflicht", fügt er entschuldigend hinzu. Jetzt nickt John. Er kennt das, wie oft hat er in Sherlocks Schlepptau miterleben müssen, wie die viel zu früh in die frischen Wunden der Opfer und Angehörigen hineingebohrt wurde. Jetzt wird es ihm nicht anders ergehen. Lestrade wird ausfragen, woran Sherlock in den letzten Tagen gearbeitet hat, wo er gewesen war und wen er getroffen hat. Die Pflicht.

Lestrade berührt John kurz an der Schulter bevor er das Zimmer verlässt. John ist wieder alleine mit Sherlock. Er setzt sich auf das Bett, reißt die Tüte auf und nutzt sie als Unterlage für das belegte Brötchen. Jetzt kann er Sherlocks gleichmäßigen Atem hören und das beruhigt John. Die grelle Stimme der diensthabenden Ärztin, die wie ein Orkan in das Zimmer hereinweht, lässt John zusammenzucken.

„Guten Morgen", dröhnt sie laut. „Wie geht es uns denn heute?"

„Mr. Holmes ist im künstlich…"

„Na, ich spreche doch mit Ihnen!"

„Ich bin kein Patient."

„Das wünschen sich alle hier." Ihre gespielt gute Laune ist anstrengend.

„Ich bin wirklich…"

„Was essen wir denn da!" Mit einem Ruck will sie John das Brötchen aus der Hand reißen. Doch John hält dagegen. „Ich bin hier kein Patient. Mr. Holmes ist Patient und ich bitte Sie leiser zu sein. Verdammt noch mal!"

„Oh." Sie lässt das Brötchen plötzlich los. „Oh, ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Zimmer!"

„Und das merken Sie jetzt erst?" John verkneift sich eine weitere Bemerkung, während die Ärztin mit wehendem Gewand aus dem Zimmer eilt. Die Ruhe ist überwältigend. Das Brötchen mag John nicht mehr. Er greift sich den Stuhl und rückt ihn nahe an Sherlocks Bett heran. Vorsichtig ergreift er Sherlocks Hand. Sie ist angenehm warm. Eine Veränderung auf den Anzeigen lässt John genauer hinschauen.

„Hey, Sherlock", flüstert John leise. Sein Freund wird bald aufwachen.

Sherlock blinzelt mit den Augen. „Ist sie weg?" Seine Stimme ist schwach, aber klar.

„Du bist wach!", John strahlt seinen Freund gerührt an. Ein blasses Lächeln huscht über Sherlocks Gesicht. Schwach und noch müde, aber er lächelt. Und Sherlock lächelt selten, es ist ein gutes Zeichen.

Und schon ist die Stille vorbei, denn jetzt eilt eine andere Ärztin herein, im Schlepptau zwei Schwestern. Keine Veränderung bleibt unbemerkt. John stoppt sie noch an der Tür. „Lassen Sie uns noch einen Moment", bittet John. „Ich bin Arzt, ich bin sicher, das alles in Ordnung ist."

Sie zögert. „Die Vitalwerte", murmelt sie schließlich und reicht John ein Klemmbrett.

„Vielen Dank." John bedankt sich mit einem Augenzwinkern für ihr Vertrauen. Er ist gutgelaunt. Alles wird gut.

Ende


End file.
